I Talked to You For The First Time
by Akira Souchi
Summary: Pernahkah kau mengambil langkah terbesar dalam hidupmu yang akan merubah hari ini untuk hari esok?  SASUNARU,ONESHOT.


A/N: Inspirasi dari 8th Ending Naruto: Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta. Umur Sasuke dan Naruto dalam fic ini 7 tahun.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-

Hari ini merupakan hari pengambilan hasil ujian. Sebagian besar anak-anak datang bersama orang tua mereka. Suara riuh canda tawa terdengar dari kejauhan. Tidak jauh dari sumber suara, Naruto duduk sendiri, memandang teman-temannya kecilnya memegang tali penyangga ayunan yang sudah tua, mungkin kalau orang dewasa yang duduk di atasnya,bisa saja tali itu putus.

"Kalau saja orang tuaku masih ada", Naruto berkata lirih. Air matanya menggenang, membuat pandangannya menjadi tidak jelas. Naruto tau bahwa masyarakat Konoha membencinya tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setiap dia melintas jalan, semua orang menatap dengan penuh kebencian. Para orang tua melarang anak-anak mereka bergaul dengan Naruto. Itu sebabnya Naruto tidak mempunyai teman, jika Naruto mendekat ingin bergabung bermain, mereka pasti menghindar.

-**FLASHBACK-**

"Psst…Hei, itu bocah Kyuubi datang", bisik salah seorang dari mereka."Ibuku bilang dia monster, ayo kita pergi dari sini", anak yang lain menanggapi. Sekumpulan anak-anak itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Kyuubi? Monster? Apakah aku?, Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, Naruto mulai mencari perhatian dari mengerjai guru-guru di sekolahnya, membuat perangkap, membuat lelucon dari segala hal, dan hal terakhir serta paling parah adalah mengecat muka Hokage. Warna- warna berbentuk spiral bertebaran di wajah yang menjadi symbol pemimpin tertinggi Konoha. Jounin di kerahkan untuk menangkap Naruto, Naruto tidak peduli dan terus saja melarikan diri meloncati atap-atap rumah. Naruto tertawa gembira, 'setidaknya mereka masih peduli padaku', gumam Naruto sambil terus melanjutkan misinya.

"Naruto, ternyata kamu di sini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana", ucap seseorang dari belakang. Naruto menoleh, dilihatnya samar- samar seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

Eee…!, teriak Naruto kaget, cepat- cepat di usap matanya menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Naruto, kau menangis ?",Tanya Iruka khawatir. "Ti-tidak kok sensei, mataku kemasukan debu, tadi kan anginnya cukup kencang", jawab Naruto mencoba berkata logis.

"Benar juga, sekarang sudah hampir musim gugur", tambah Iruka sensei.

"Naruto, kau tidak mengambil hasil ujianmu?Teman-temanmu sudah mengambilnya, ayo masuk masuk ke dalam ", ajak Iruka sensei sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Iya iya Iruka sensei", Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Iruka. "Di luar juga mulai dingin", Naruto menggosok kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin, melihatnya Iruka hanya tersenyum.

Di dalam kelas, masih banyak anak-anak yang belum pulang. Naruto melihat anak laki-laki berwarna rambut hitam dikelilingi anak-anak perempuan.

"Sasuke-kun, nilai tertinggi lagi di kelas, Sasuke-kun memang hebat tidak ada yang menandingi, selain itu juga tampan, pintar, bla bla bla…", kata gadis berambut pink memuji anak laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke-kun, setelah ini pergi denganku ya", pinta gadis berambut kuning

"Sasuke-kun dengan aku saja"

"Tidak, denganku !"

"Aku !"

"Aku !"

Gadis-gadis tersebut ribut mempermasalahkan siapa yang akan pergi dengan pujaan hati mereka, Sasuke.

Anak bernama Sasuke hanya diam tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya, mereka di anggap tidak ada.

Naruto lewat di depan Sasuke, sekilas mata mereka bertemu. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Iruka ke mejanya. Naruto pernah mendengar rumor, seluruh keluarga Uchiha di bantai oleh anak tertua mereka, Uchiha Itachi. Walaupun satu kelas, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah saling berbicara, bertegur sapapun tidak. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke begitu di banggakan oleh guru dan temannya, prestasi akademik tertinggi di raih, dia juga mendapat predikat Rookie terbaik. Dalam hati Naruto sedikit iri akan perhatian yang di berikan masyarakat pada Sasuke yang tampak tidak peduli.

"Iruka sensei bagaimana hasilnya?", Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Sayang Naruto, kamu beraada pada posisi paling bawah lagi", jawab Iruka prihatin.

"Apaaa !", seru Naruto,"Tidak mungkin !", tidak yakin dengan ucapan Iruka, Naruto maju mendekati Iruka, melihat lebih jelas hasil ujiannya. Angka merah menghiasi sebagian besar di tambah catatan-catatan kekurangannya. Naruto duduk tersungkur, kakinya lemas. 'Aku gagal lagi', aura-aura hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya di tambah bola-bola arwah mengelilingi aura tersebut.

Tidak tahan dengan Naruto yang depresi, Iruka punya akal,

"Sudah Naruto, jangan sedih aku akan mentraktirmu ramen"

"Benarkah Iruka sensei? Yay..aku mau miso ramen", wajah Naruto berubah ceria, seperti mendapat kekuatan baru, Naruto melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Iruka sensei, kau yang terbaik", sangking senangnya Naruto memeluk Iruka.

"Kalau soal ramen saja, kau baru memuji", kata Iruka berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto yang terlalu kencang.

"He he he, Iruka sensei bisa saja", sadar bahwa pelukannya terlalu kencang, "Ma-maaf ", Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malu reaksinya berlebihan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu pasti bisa Naruto, masih ada waktu kamu bisa berlatih lagi", Iruka menyemangati.

"Pasti Iruka sensei, aku kan calon Hokage tunggu saja nanti",ucap Naruto penuh percaya diri sambil membusungkan dada.

"Iruka sensei, ayo pergi", Naruto menarik tangan Iruka keluar kelas.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto", Tanya Iruka bingung merusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena kaget di tarik mendadak.

"Ke warung ramen, sensei kan sudah janji", Naruto berlari lurus menuju warung ramen tidak sadar bahwa Iruka terseok-seok mengikutinya.

"Naruto ! Jangan berlari-lari ini masih di lingkungan sekolah !"

Naruto berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, hati senang, perut kenyang. Naruto geli mengingat wajah Iruka yang pucat karena Naruto menghabiskan kira-kira lima mangkok ramen. Heran apakah perut Naruto sanggup menampung mie sebanyak itu.

Di samping kanan jalan terdapat danau, jarang orang datang ke sana karena selain dekat hutan, ada isu bahwa danau tersebut berhantu. Naruto bisa saja langsung pulang menuju rumahnya tapi dia memilih jalan ini. Pohon-pohon tinggi besar tumbuh di samping kiri, suara gagak berkoak-koak.

Brr.., Naruto bergidik ngeri, baru pertama kali ini dia lewat jalur ini. Langkahnya di percepat, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia takut dengan hantu.

"Tidak ada hantu, tidak ada hantu", mulut Naruto komat-kamit mengulang kata-kata untuk menyakinkan dirinya tidak ada hantu.

Mata Naruto menangkap sekelebat bayangan duduk di pinggir danau. "Ja-jangan-jangan itu hantu penunggu danau seperti yang di ceritakan orang-orang",nyali Naruto semakin ciut, keringat dingin bercucuran. Setelah melangkah lebih dekat, Naruto menyadari, orang yang duduk di pinggir danau itu sangat familiar.

"Sa-sasuke",jerit Naruto, ternyata yang di kira hantu oleh Naruto adalah Sasuke. Kulit Sasuke yang pucat, rambut hitam, wajah menunduk, bajunya juga hitam, jika dari jauh mirip hantu, tidak salah jika Naruto mengira begitu.

"SASUKEE!,Sedang apa kamu di situ!", sapa Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kearah suara yang menyapanya. Rambut kuning, mata biru, baju orange. Sasuke mengenali, satu-satunya orang di kelasnya yang memakai warna mencolok Cuma satu yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke kembali memandang danau.

"Kamu tidak pulang? ", Tanya Naruto tanpa permisi duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke pendek.

Mereka berdua diam saja, tidak sepatah katapun terucap. Naruto berdebat dalam hati, sebaiknya bertanya Sasuke tentang apa.

"Kamu sering ke tempat ini?", Tanya Naruto penasaran,"Aku dengar di sini banyak hantunya, kamu tidak takut?"

"Tidak", lagi-lagi jawaban singkat yang terlontar.

"Benarkah !", Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Oh ya, kamu juga sudah seperti hantu", canda Naruto. "Wajahmu pucat sekali mirip cirri-ciri vampire yang aku baca"."Mereka suka berpakaian gelap, takut sinar matahari, dan punya taring, Sasuke jangan-jangan kamu punya taring", Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke lebih dekat memastikan sasuke mempunyai taring.

"Bodoh, jika aku vampire, aku tidak mungkin keluar saat siang hari", jelas Sasuke tidak nyaman Naruto memandang wajahnya.

"Oh ya, kamu benar juga", setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Dasar Dobe"

"Ap-apa kau bilang"

"Selain dobe kau juga tuli"

"Beraninya kau bilang begitu !",emosi Naruto lepas control, tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya.

BYUUR…Naruto terjungkal dari tempat dia duduk.

"GYA.. TOLONG-TOLONG"!, suara Naruto panik meminta tolong, tangannya melambai-lambai berusaha meraih sesuatu agar tidak tenggelam.

'Apakah hidupku akan berakhir di sini', batin Naruto pasrah. Persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya sudah habis. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya, memaksanya berdiri.

"Hah..hah..", Naruto langsung menghirup udara, nafasnya terengah-engah. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Naruto ingat harus mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku,", Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah penyelamatnya.

"Hn"

"Ka-kamu !", teriak Naruto, jarinya menunjuk kepada penyelamatnya yang tidak lain tidak bukan, Sasuke.

"Kamu pikir siapa lagi orang di sini Dobe", ejek Sasuke.

"Aku bukan Dobe !", sanggah Naruto jengkel.

"Hanya Dobe yang hampir tenggelam di danau yang tingginya hanya sepinggang", mata Sasuke memberi petunjuk pada Naruto kearah pinggangnya.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, benar tinggi airnya hanya sepinggang tubuhnya. Ketakutan akan tenggelam membuatnya tidak menyadari hal ini.

"Air danau bisa sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini", kata Sasuke tangannya menopang dagunya seperti berpikir.

Mendengar hal itu, naruto bergegas keluar dari danau. Pakaiannya basah kuyup, air danau tadi dingin, di tambah hembusan angin menambah rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

"Hatchi..hatchi..", suara bersin dari arah Naruto, tubuh Naruto menggigil, kulitnya yang coklat berubah jadi pucat, bibirnya agak membiru. Sasuke sedikit iba melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja",Sasuke menyarankan.

"Benar sekali, terima kasih Temee, karena kau aku jadi seperti ini", geram Naruto,giginya bergeretak menahan dingin.

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri Dobe", ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi kan ini gara-gara kau memanggilku Dobe, sudah ku bilang aku bukan Dobe, Titik !",tekan Naruto, tangannya mengepal, rasa marah merasuki dirinya.

"Coba buktikan kalau kau bukan Dobe", tantang Sasuke.

Merasa di tantang, Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke.

"TEMEE! Jangan sombong kau, kau pikir aku akan kalah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke !", teriak Naruto berapi-api.

Gerakan Naruto tidak terkontrol, dengan mudah Sasuke menahan serangannya.

"Kita lihat saja", jawab Sasuke sambil menangkis tinju Naruto.

Pertarungan diantara Sasuke dan Naruto pun berlangsung, tidak ada yang mau mengalah, semuanya ingin membuktikan terus menyerang Sasuke, segala macam serangan di lancarkannya, pukulan, tendangan dikombinasikan jadi satu. Tiba-tiba kaki Naruto terpeleset, hal ini tidak di sia-siakan Sasuke, dengan cepat dia meraih tangan Naruto dan menahannya di balik punggung Naruto. Pergerakan Naruto terkunci, Naruto berontak tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Sudah menyerah saja Dobe, kau bias lihat siapa yang lebih unggul", kata Sasuke mempererat pegangannya.

"Dalam mimpimu Temee !", balas Naruto, lalu menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Duakk..kepala belakang Naruto bertabrakan dengan dahi Sasuke.

"Aduh", desis Sasuke sambil mengusap dahinya yang memar, pegangannya pada Naruto terlepas.

Menyadari tangannya sudah bebas, Naruto kemudian menendang Sasuke, tendangan ini mengenai Sasuke membuatnya jatuh, punggung sejajar dengan tanah. Tangan Naruto mencengkeram kedua pundak Sasuke agar dia tidak bergerak sedangkan Naruto duduk di atas perut Sasuke.

"Sekarang siapa yang unggul sa-su-ke", Naruto tersenyum lebar atas kemenangannya.

"Tidak semudah itu Dobe", seringai Sasuke, melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke sontak Naruto pucat pasi. Dia lupa bahwa tangan Sasuke masih bebas.

Braak…sekarang posisi Naruto bertukar dengan Sasuke. Tangan Naruto di tahan Sasuke di atas kepalanya. Genggaman tangan sasuke begitu erat mustahil untuk melepasnya.

"Dobe tetap saja Dobe, percuma bersikeras tidak mengakuinya", ejekan Sasuke menambah panas kuping Naruto.

"Jika kau mengakui kekalahanmu aku akan melepaskanmu", Sasuke menawarkan penyelesaian.

"Tidak mau!", Naruto tetap keras kepala, tidak rela harga dirinya hancur di hadapan Sasuke.

Keduanya tetap berada pada posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat.

"Sas-"

"Hn"

"Ak-"

"Hn"

"HATCHI..!"

"…"

Mendadak Naruto bersin tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Tidak dapat di bendung percikan hujan local mengenai wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau bersin jangan di depan wajah orang lain, menjijikan", komplain Sasuke menarik diri menjauh dari Naruto.

"Hee..tadi aku mau bilang sayang terlambat, kau sendiri yang dekat-dekat", protes Naruto membela diri.

Sasuke masih mengelap mukanya dengan ujung bajunya, tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan Uzumaki Naruto, calon Hokage di masa depan", ucap Naruto, kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Jangan berkhayal Dobe, apa kepalamu masih normal, sepertinya kau berhalusinasi", komentar Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Tunggu saja, jika nanti aku menjadi Hokage kau akan melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan", Naruto berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Atau mungkin aku yang akan menjadi Hokage, jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan perintahmu tapi kau yang menuruti perintahku", tambah Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto.

"TEMEE!", Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu.

Hosh..Hosh..mereka berdua terengah-engah, terlalu letih sehingga yang mereka bisa lakukan berbaring di atas rumput.

"Sudah sore", gumam Naruto memandang langit berwarna kemerahan, matahari hampir tenggelam. "Sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum gelap hehehe", Naruto bangkit bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Kau takut kalau bertemu hantu malam-malam", goda Sasuke yang juga ikut bangkit dari posisinya.

"A-aku ta-takut pada hantu? Ti-tidak mungkin", sergah Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah takut apalagi pada hantu", Naruto berbohong, tidak mau jika Sasuke mengetahui dia memang takut pada hantu.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa bicaramu terbata-bata", Sasuke mencoba mendesak Naruto.

"Tidak, kau salah dengar", Naruto tetap bersikeras. "Aku pulang dulu", ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati", balas Sasuke. "Aku dengar, hantu wanita berkimono tanpa kepala sering lewat sambil membawa lentera di jalan dekat hutan ini", tambah Sasuke, puas menakut-nakuti Naruto.

"DIAAM!", sahut Naruto dari jauh yang tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya tidak mau mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Baru kali ini Naruto merasa bahagia, dadanya berdegup kencang. Ingin rasanya sampai di rumah dan bermimpi indah tentang hari ini. Naruto tersenyum membayangkan hari esok.

"Iruka sensei, akhirnya aku mempunyai teman baru".

Tanpa di ketahui Naruto, seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

-**Lima tahun kemudian-**

"Sekarang kelompok untuk tim tujuh, dengarkan baik-baik", Hokage ketiga membacakan nama-nama anggota tim tujuh.

"Jounin pembimbing kalian, Hatake Kakashi"

"Yo..anak-anak semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik", selesai memperkenalkan diri, jounin bernama Hatake Kakashi melanjutkan membaca buku berjudul Icha-Icha Paradisu.

"Uzumaki Naruto", mendengar namanya di panggil, Naruto bersedekap mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Haruno Sakura", gadis berambut pink menyesal namanya di panggil, dia berharap bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke. 'Kenapa aku bisa satu tim dengan murid paling bodoh', gerutunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"YAY..", teriak Sakura senang.

"Sensei, kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan si Sasuke Temee !", protes Naruto.

"Baka, kamu berani menyebut Sasuke-kun dengan kata-kata tidak sopan!", Sakura marah bila ada yang menghina Sasuke, idola para gadis Konoha.

"Aku tidak mau dengan Sasuke, aku minta tukar tim", Naruto mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Naruto,kau harus berterima kasih karena Sasuke satu tim denganmu, setidaknya kau bisa contoh Sasuke dan kau bisa belajar darinya",Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Dengar Dobe, kau harus berterima kasih padaku", ujar Sasuke sinis.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan, bagi ninja tingkat tinggi seperti Hokage ketiga, Kakashi, dan para jounin yang lain, mereka dapat melihat aliran listrik bertemu diantara kedua genin itu. Tekanan udara di kelas berubah intensitasnya. Voltase listrik di antara Sasuke dan Naruto semakin lama semakin melemah.

"Temee"

"Dobe"

Setelah saling mengejek, mereka berdua memalingkan muka berlawanan arah.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik", ucap Kakashi antusias, kemudian menutup bukunya, tertarik akan hubungan diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

**-OWARI-**

Review^^


End file.
